The Heroes of Light Death and Darkness
by Vaati Star
Summary: What if Harry's childhood was better, he knew Hermione before Hogwarts, and he had a Guardian in the Form of Kidd Death. And something else happened to Him and Hermione. ON HIATIUS
1. Chapter 1

*Kidd walks in front of the camera* Well Long story short, Me, Vaati, Tavi and Vinyl all have our own stories to tell, so depending on which of us has the most prominent role in the story, you can figure out who's story's being told, but today I'm making it easy for ya. This is a time I when Solo, but that when down fast, well you'll see what mistake I made, and the results as I tell this tale, Kidd out. *Kidd shuts off the camera

Chapter 1

Death's Mistake

A Forest in England

"Alright let's see here, now if I do this right" Kidd said as he was talking to himself. He was attempting a spell of his own design that if he performed right would open a special gateway. To were, he didn't know, that's what he aimed to find out. "All right here goes nothing" Kidd said as he Started speak the words of power. "_**Patefacio a novus locus ad portam quae vidit gemitum spatio magno rogo petere"**_ He spoke. Kidd looked around. "Dammit, spell's a flipping dud" Just then the ground started shaking under. "O god now what" Kidd said as he leaped for cover behind some rocks. A circle appeared on the ground a grew larger and larger, before it stopped growing. Kidd got out from behind his cover. "Woah, it worked" He smirked. "And first try to man the teams gonna be happy about this" Using his powers he was disappointed as to what was on the other side of the portal, a wasteland of nothing but the spirits of the dead, human, pokemon, beast, you name it. "Well it's a start" Kidd said as he used his powers to close the portal… But not before two spirits escaped. A pair of Eevee spirits. Freed from their eternal imprisonment they flew off, knowing their time on this world short, to find two to give their power to before passing on forever. And Kidd, sensing the spirits departure looked up and closed his sapphire blue eyes. "O bugger" He said signing and running after the spirits, hoping they didn't do any damage.

Privet Drive

6 year old Hermione Granger looked around her family's new home, and it was insultingly plain. Hermione, much smarter than any other children her age sighed, thinking as to why her parents had moved here, apparently it had something to do with their jobs, her Father being a lawyer and Mother a dentist. Her parents wanted to introduce her to children of Privet drive, but Hermione thought they would all be plain and nothing more than that. That was before she met the Dursleys. The minute her father saw that young boy open the door he knew something was wrong, and after threatening the Dursleys with lawsuits they got the story. The 6 year old boy Harry James potter was now living with her family. And he fascinated her, despite the obvious abuse from the Dursleys, But her Father didn't just stop at getting custody of the young black haired enigma, he got the Dursleys arrested, sent to the jail house, and lose everything they owned. The thing was, despite the abuse Harry had suffered; his intelligence almost matches Hermione's… Almost meaning one IQ point below her. But she had been feeling an odd sense of something to come, not bad, but odd. And the way Harry seemed to be hanging around her more, still ever silent and shy because of his abusive relatives. She could guess he felt it to. Looked to the young boy on her right she sighed and spoke. "Harry, do you feel what I do, like something's coming, something life changing." She said. Harry remained silent as ever, but gave a slight nod at Hermione. Decided not the dwell on it she helped harry inside to their room.

That night the two spirits came upon Privet Drive, they know something had drawn them there and followed it. Knowing they only had a few hours left they flew towards the source of what had called them, a young sleeping boy, and a girl sitting on her bed reading a book. The two Spirits looked at each other, as if deciding which of the two to give their powers to, after a quick nod they flew in through the window and looked at the children. Behind them looked through the window, yet out of Hermione's sight was Kidd. Not seeing what harm would be caused he left the spirits to what they wanted to do, but was still cautious.

Hermione sat reading her Science book, the feeling never leaving her, only growing stronger see looked away from her book. Only to see a glowing white… Fox like creature in front of her. See noticed Harry had woken and there was a second one in front of him. The creature tilled its head. "Wee?" It said, almost as if asking a question. Harry looked at the one in front of him, Looking frightened. The Hermione looked at the one in front of her as it raised it paw, almost as if asking her to grasp it. Not even controlling her own boy, her hand grasped the Foxes paw and something left the fox and entered her. Harry looked at the Fox in front of him as if walked up to him and snuggled the troubled boy, he gave the fox a rub behind the ear, and just like with Hermione, something left the fox and enter him. But neither noticed it had happened. Harry looked at Hermione and gave a slight smile, but she was more focused on the creature in front of her. Hermione then looked at him and spoke. "I guess this was it, huh Harry" Harry, still sliming, nodded. Both, growing tired went to sleep within minutes, never noticing the creatures disappearing.

Kidd looked through the window at the two children, both very mature for their age, one through smarts, that other through pain. Using his powers to see what the spirits had done he saw the Long term effects. "You will have a long road ahead of you young ones, but don't worry, I'll see you through it" Kidd whispered; seeing as how it was his fault about what was going to happen to them. He jumped out the window, and went to the nearest real estate about buying the house the Dursleys had just been removed from, those children needed a guardian, and Kidd was going to fill that role.

*Kidd walks in front of the Camera once again* Hello there, now a lot of you might be asked, what's going to happen to them, well read and find out, also, leave a review or a like or whatever, Kidd out. *Kidd once again shuts off the camera*


	2. Chapter 2

*All the Crew's younger members and Children are in a classroom only 30 second away from the bell, Kidd who Is teaching the children is waiting for the bell as well.* Hello internet can't talk until the bell rings though. RIIIIIIIIIIIIING *The children get out of their seats and start running through the Loki* Well looks like now I can talk, so yes Summer's here and the children are free and so am I from teaching them, also remember this is **VAATI'S** account so no Vaati doesn't have a job as a teacher, I do also I forgot to a say a disclaimer, well Vaati told me If I want to post I have to have a disclaimer or else, so I don't own anything, I think? Well I'll figure it out later.

Chapter 2

Meeting Death himself

Privet Drive

Kidd had just managed to move in to his temporary home that night and decided to go to bed before confronting the children. Thinking about how he would break it to the kids and their parents (assuming they were both related) He drifted off to sleep, in for another nightmare filled night about what had happened all those years ago on Equis Prime.

Harry woke the next morning, expecting everything to be a dream, to be back in his cupboard but when he awoke in Hermione's bedroom he was ecstatic, in his head, about never having to deal with the Dursleys again. Hermione wasn't in her bed so he assumed that she was in the kitchen. Going down the stairs he saw Hermione and her parents in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Come on, don't be shy, and have some breakfast kid" Mr. Granger said pulling up a chair for Harry to sit in and grabbing a bowel and some cereal for him to eat" Harry simply sat down and ate, expecting after this to be put to work like the Dursley's did. "Harry, we want you to know, we aren't like the Dursley's, we aren't going to work you, and yes you can do well in school, there is no need to hide that you're smart" Mrs. Granger said. Harry simply nodded, not really believing it, but when after breakfast he was allowed to do what he wanted, he warmed up a little to the fact they weren't going to work him.

A few hours later the Doorbell rang and Mr. Granger answered the door. "Hello there Mr. Granger, look I have something to tell you" The man said. "And why would I believe anything you have to say sir?" Mr. Granger said with an eyebrow raised. "It's about the children, Harry and Hermione" He said. Before Mr. Granger could speak the man continued. "I may have done something a little... odd and I believe it has affected them, look I can't give you the details out here, would you let me in?" The man asked. Concerned about his Daughter and Harry he let the man in. "Ok here's the gist, I was working on an experiment in my lab what two creatures got loose, they looked like, raccoon-dogs and they kept saying Eevee over and over, and they were white. I tracked them to this neighborhood where I saw them enter your children's bedroom window, are you following he so far?" The man asked. Mr. Granger looked pale; he would have to ask his daughter if they saw these things. "One second sir, let me go ask my daughter something" Mr. Granger said getting up and going to his daughter's bedroom. "Hermione?" "Yes dad?" she said, confused. "Did anything visit you and Harry last night?" Mr. Granger asked. At that Hermione when silent and pale, practically confirming his fears, these creatures had come in contact with his daughter and harry. "Honey, there's someone here who knows about those… things that came in your room last night, find Harry and bring him to the living room please" Hermione quickly left the room and started looking for Harry, as Mr. Granger when back down stairs to the man. "Ok a few questions, who are you? And what's going to happen to my daughter and Harry?" Mr. Granger asked. "To start off my name is Kidd Death, yes I know that's a weird name but it's mine, and secondly I'd rather talk about it with the children here" Kidd answered. Hermione and Harry entered the room at that time. "Sir is something going to happen to us?" Hermione asked, a little scared that those two creatures had apparently done something to her and Harry. Harry was trembling at the sight of Kidd, both scared of him and of what might happen. Kidd sighed and bent down on one knee to be at eye level with Hermione and Harry. "Those creatures were Eevee, experiments of mind that the other scientist had deemed unstable, yet they were harmless. Then there was the accident, everyone and everything in the lad was caught in an explosion, except me and the Eevee, the Eevee escaped and I tracked them here. They had the power to transfer their powers and essence to another at the cost of giving their lives, hence why they were deemed unstable after the explosion they were dyeing anyway so they wanted to pass their powers to another. They chose you." Kidd said finishing his story. "So what's going to happen to us?" Harry asked, surprising Hermione and Mr. Granger. Kidd sighed once again. "You two are going to be a sort of mix between Human and Eevee, without the power transfer thing. From my calculations and other scientists testing results, the change should begin tomorrow. Now also from this testing all that's going to change is that you're probably going to grow a tail, your ears are going to move to the top of your head and change, your feet will become paws and a good portion of your lower body will be covered in the same fur the Eevees had, only a brown instead of white" Kidd said. "So other than the ears tail and Paws nothing to drastic" Mr. Granger said, somewhat relived her daughter wasn't going to turn into some sort of monster, yet still concerned about this. Kidd looked at him and nodded. He got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, I live right next door now" Kidd said before leaving.

Inside the safety of his temporary home Kidd sighed, both impressed with the cover story he made and how easy that was to break it to them. "This is going to be a LONG week, I can already tell" Kidd said knowing this was going to be a troublesome week. Wanting to be ready for tomorrow Kidd ate, and went to bed, once again his dreams filled with the fall of his first home.

The Next day

Kidd got up around noon and looked at the time, only about an hour before the change in the children started; He got up, dressed and ate before leaving the house and going next door. Ringing the door bell, Mr. Granger once again answered the door. "Hello Mr. Death come in." Mr. Granger said. "Please call me Kidd, everyone else does." Kidd said. Both walked to the living room were Hermione was sitting on the couch reading, while Harry sat on a chair patiently. Kidd checked his watch, about 7 minutes. "Kidd how long until it starts" Mr. Granger asked, sweat on his brow. "About 7 minutes" Kidd replied. After 7 tense minutes something happened. Harry grabbed his ears but kept silent, Hermione simply closing her eyes, keeping her hands on her book. Kidd and Mr. Granger watched as their ears migrated up their heads while changing to diamond shaped and quite large before gaining brown fur. Kidd idly noticed Harry's hair going from Raven black to a sort of light chocolate brown. Both got up and Hermione walked to the bathroom while harry felt were his ears using to be. Kidd looked down seeing as how Harry didn't have socks on, smart move he thought. In the bathroom Hermione looked in the mirror at her ears. She could feel them, move them and sounds seemed clearer to her now, but that was to expect she thought as most animals had good hearing. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Harry touching his ears, getting used to having them. Kidd and her father were watching. She felt a sudden pressure in the seat of her pants and instantly knew her tail was starting to grow, Harry put his hands on his bum confirmed he was growing one as well. With a Rip her tail came out of her pants, thankfully only a home was caused were her tail came out and her pants didn't have any more damage. She looked at Harry, since he was having the same changes as her, His tail was a light brown with a white tip. Reaching behind her she felt her tail, and felt herself touching it. She could feel the Air on it and move it, and it was odd having a new appendage. Harry was doing his best not to freak out now that he had a tail, and Eevee (At least that's what Kidd said) ears. Remembering Kidd's words from yesterday he knew that he would have paws instead of feet in a little bit as well as fur on his lower body. Feeling a slight pain in his feet he looked down and sat back down in the chair, his tail pushing up against his back when he did so, causing slight pain. He watched as his two side toes merged as the middle one got larger and fatter, pads were also forming on the soles of his feet… paws. Having three toes now felt weird, that they weren't very flexible even more so. A slight warmth under his clothes confirmed to him that the fur Kidd was talking about was growing in.

Kidd looked at the two as their changes finished; Hermione was struggling to walk on her paws since she was standing up when they changed. 'So these two are going to be destined for greatness in this world, I can tell, this doesn't just happen to anyone then they just live their lives as normal' Kidd thought. That these two six year olds already had the intelligence of a 6th grade student was another sign. Kidd smiled and thought 'well first I'm gonna have to help them adapt to this then we can get started with real stuff.' He looked as Hermione finally got the hang of walking and Harry got up and was already walking easily. 'That they aren't freaking out is a good sign, maybe in the end they can come join the crew' Kidd thought as he watched to two.

*Kidd is on the Loki's beach the camera set up in front of him* gotta love this Space time stuff, lets the inside be bigger than the out, and the Loki is already huge. So anyway oof! *A beach ball hits Kidd in the chest, Umbre and Esp wave to him as a motion to give it back, so he does* So anyway review, like whatever, this wasn't very hard to make, just remember for me, and putting it like this took effort from he and the others to get all the memoires put together. Any who Kidd out *Kidd getting up and walks towards to volleyball court were an intense game is going on.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Kidd walks up* Hello there internet yeah I know the intros are dull but I got nothing. *Vaati walks up* But I do *Kicks Kidd off the screen a crash and a cat are heard* so yes that was my entire plan also we don't own anything. *Kidd walks up and slaps Vaati with a rubber chicken* O it's on *Two start throwing prank items at each other, one hits the camera*

Chapter 3

Years Past

One year after transformation

Age 7

Kidd looked at his two charges both had forgone pants because of it irritating them and thankfully the fur didn't let anything private show, they were at the beach and oddly no one tried anything, or even noticed the two. After losing their bottom clothes Hermione usually went with simple one piece dresses for her clothing while Harry wore mainly loose shirts. Because of their change they also were homeschooled by Kidd. After they had finished playing at the beach they left for the houses. Harry, while smart also developed an interest in fighting, which Kidd saw as normal considering most pokemon enjoyed fighting. Hermione still considered staying smart, as usual, but after seeing that see couldn't believe everything an authority figure or book said she was a little less adamant about break rues or taking stands against a problem.

Age 8

Harry looked at his tail as he ate his apple, it wagging behind him; he had finally gotten over his shyness and after Kidd had seen him training on a tree, he taught him more about how to defend himself. Then the weirdness started, Piers and his gang had seen Harry and tried to chase him but he somehow ended up on a roof, and Hermione had gotten a new book and when she dropped it stopped falling and came back to her. Kidd speculated said that the Eevee had never shown these abilities so this was new to him. Harry did get the feeling he was lying but he nor did Hermione press the matter. Looking at his paws he sat up and wondered once again what was Kidd hiding. "Dinner" Shouted Mrs. Granger. Harry got down from the tree and ran over to the house.

Age 9

Hermione was sitting in the living room reading the literature text Kidd had given her, recently her and Harry's abilities had manifested. Kidd had said these were 'moves' like quick attack and tackle. But Hermione wanted Kidd to crack, He was hiding something and she and Harry were going to find out. One way or another.

Age 10

Kidd woke up to see Hermione and Harry on the side of his bed, and himself tied down to it. "Alright start talking, what are you hiding" Hermione said. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' Kidd thought not wanting the wrath of a woman brought upon him. "I know what those other abilities are as I have them, their magic, it's something you have to be born with, there is an entire society of magic users hidden from the world and when you reach age 11 they will come, and I will make sure they don't try anything" Kidd said. Hermione didn't seem satisfied. "Alright when do else do you want" "Just who, or what are you?" Harry asked. "Death himself, well one of them, or rather I am the death of a world long dead" Kidd said, a tear in his eye at remembering the fall of his home at the hooves of Nightmare Solaris. Harry looked sad at hearing that, Hermione to, but she still wanted answers. "Why help us, and I'm guessing the lab story was a fake" "Because one that you are what you are is my fault and two, who's gonna believe I opened a portal to a land of the dead" Kidd said. Both looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah I get that look a lot" He said. "Look I want to help you, so CAN YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS BED" Hermione and Harry look at each other and grin and leave the room and Kidd rolls his eyes, before they come back in… with feathers and some honey. "We'll let you out… after this" Harry said, a devilish grin on his face his ears perked up. "Da crud"

Age 11

Harry's birthday had just came and with it a letter for him and one for Hermione. After Kidd's 'confession' a year ago the secret was kept between the immortal man and the 2 morphs (As Kidd called their little half human half Eevee species) They choose to read Harry letter and looking over Harry's shoulder Hermione and Kidd read the letter. Much to Harry's irritation.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

After reading the letter Kidd sighed and looked at the owls that had delivered them, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall.

Both Harry and Hermione have their letters, but I would suggest sending someone to show them around, as I did cut off from the wizarding world long ago. Also tell Dumbledore he's an idiot for leaving Harry with the Dursleys.

Kidd Death

After writing his Letter kid gave it to the owl and it took off. "So, what do you say, going to Hogwarts Kiddies" Kidd said in a happy tone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before looking at Kidd and Nodding. "Well then get your bags packed, this is gonna be fun" Kidd said, rubbing his hand together thinking up ways to prank half of Hogwarts to high hell. But first he was gonna make some calls.

*Esp, Umbre, Vinyl and Kidd walk in front of the camera* Kidd: Hello everyone hope you enjoyed also as for way these three are here, Vinyl wanted to say something. Vinyl: Hello Everyone It's me Vinyl I would enjoy if people read and reviewed this as next 'chapter' a few of us crew members are joining the fray, and I'm one of them. *Esp coughs drawing Kidd's and Vinyl's Attention to them* Esp: Now props to anyone who can figure out who we are, or rather **Who we were**. Umbre: This is the crew Signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

*everyone is in the one of the LOKI's docking bays, having a party, Kidd breaks away to the do the intro* Hello everyone Kidd here, first I guess I technically don't own anything, whatever these are my memories I'm just following the rules and secondly what you mortals would call a reference is appear from this point in the story on to your Mortal TV shows and Games Team fortress two and My little pony, but these are just our memories, they were the people I made calls to during after I sent that letter. Anyway read and Review, Kidd out. O and also people have asked Me about the nightmares I told you about, their the reason Vaati and I have Pinkie and Scout as well as Many others on the LOKI as part of the crew, The fall of our first home was what that mortal KnightMysterio Is writing about, though how he doesn't know of our involvement in those events yet is nailing down almost everything else is amazing. Thought the Metal ward thing I'm not sure about that, I never got Doc or the others to crack about what happened those days. Private I'm guessing, and the fact only Vaati and I weren't affected or didn't do know that about it was we were out of town for a while. Now Kidd out.

Chapter 4

Keeper of the Keys, Friends and Diagon Alley.

Kidd had decided to sleep on the Granger's couch since He was going to go with Hermione and Harry to Diagon Alley. And it was a Major surprise when someone started banging on the door, and then it broke. "Where's the F**KING CANNON" Kidd said, still groggily but Surprised by the door being bust down. Looking up after his vision cleared he smiled. "Lo Hagrid, how's things" Kidd said smiling at his friend. Honestly he expected McGonagall or Dumbledore to come. Harry, Hermione and the Grangers came down the stairs seeing Kidd talking to Hagrid. "Um Morning, this is Hagrid he's the person Hogwarts sent" Kidd said. Not sure how to explain the broken door. "Sorry about the door" Hagrid said embarrassed. "Eh Kidd did call us, Woah what happened here" Said a Voice, everyone looked at the front door seeing three people standing were the door used to be. "Scout, Vinyl, Pinkie, I assume you're here because you got my call?" "Yeah, why else" Scout said. "Let you all stay here and Chill were going somewhere" Kidd said to his friends. "Fine by me" Pinkie said before jumping over to the couch and grabbing the remote for the TV. Kidd rolled his eyes and hurried after Hagrid and kids, who had started walking during Kidd's conversation. "HEY WAIT UP" Kidd shouted. Vinyl just looked out the hole were the door used to be before sighing, pulling a hammer and nails out of nowhere to get started on fixing the door.

London

It was an odd sight seeing two morphs, a giant man and a man who simply gave off a weird vibe to almost anyone near him, the weird thing was, to Kidd that not a single person paid an mind to them. "Most Mortals never change, just a bunch of sheep or completely ignorant" Kidd said to himself out loud. Hermione and Harry gave him a look and he started chuckling. "Come on almost there" Hagrid said, pulling Harry towards the Leaky Cauldron. "What I find weird is that no one notices we aren't exactly human" Hermione said. And Kidd started whistling and Hermione gave him a look. "You have something to do with this don't you" "Yeah, its two old tricks I learned, a perception filter and a illusion that makes anyone who doesn't know of what you are only see normal people" Kidd said waving off her concern as they caught up with Hagrid in the Leaky cauldron, were Harry was getting his hand shaken by almost everyone in the bar. After managing to scare of the patrons. (Kidd pulled out his scythe and everyone backed off seeing Death, and Quirrell fainted) They made their way to the alley. "Hagrid I know there is a reason Dumbles sent you, so spill" Kidd said. "He asked me to get pick something up from Gringotts" Hagrid said. "Then fine go do your job I'll handle the kids" Kidd said glancing at Hermione and Harry, who were busy looking at everything, Tails wagging happily. After managing to get Harry's Vault key away from Hagrid they walked into Gringotts, Kidd not paying any heed to the warning on the door, like there was anything the goblins could do to him. After presenting Harry's key to the teller, Griphook took them to Harry's Vault, while Kidd taught them how the messed up money system worked. "Most wizards are too proud to admit they went bankrupt long ago so they have to use goblin gold and they call it profit." Kidd said to them, Griphook grinning at the comment. After grabbing some loot from Harry's vault they went back up to the surface and started shopping, and the only down point being when they ran into some snob named Draco Malfoy, Calling Hermione a 'mudblood' and telling Harry he need to get 'better' friends of end up like his parents. The end result of that was Harry flipping out at the insults and leaving Draco with a broken nose and a broken shin from Hermione. And Kidd just looked on and shook his head. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or in this case messing with Harry's friend gets you a broken nose." Kidd said to himself while Harry and Hermione got their robes. After having bought everything they need except their wands they entered Ollivanders, where Ollivander himself had Kidd's scythe at his throat for appearing right behind him. After recovering from the near death experience they got their wands after trying what must have been over a hundred, Kidd had lost count. Harry had a Pine and Dragon heart string one 13 inches; Hermione had Holly and unicorn hair 11 inches. Kidd looked at Ollivander, while he could perform magic, he didn't need a wand, the more one used a wand the more the body forgot about performing magic until it gets to the point a wand is needed to be any magic. And not wanting his Charges to end up like other wizards as well as not knowing if their abilities would be cut off from using a wand too much, He grabbed their wands and told them about it, and after a small debate, the two wands were snapped and they had convinced Kidd to teach them how to perform magic without wands. After getting Harry a late birthday present in the form of an owl he named Hedwig they went home to find Kidd's friends all in front of the TV sleeping, Pinkie and scout closer to each other on the couch Vinyl on the floor. Kidd sighed and made a blanket appear from nowhere to cover scout and Pinkie while lifting Vinyl up bridal style. "You two get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Kidd said walking out the door with vinyl. But Harry and Hermione, their little 'evil side' as Kidd called it had the prefect prank idea for the duo on the couch. And it involved Markers and a tape recorder. Needless to say a mini prank war between the two morphs and the two scouts ensured for the rest of the summer.

*Kidd is still partying in the hanger so Esp breaks away from the crowd to do the outro* Hope you all enjoyed, also please read and review, well I guess you've read this if you're at this part of the chapter but o well. This is Esp signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

*Several Bunkers, Siege tanks and missile turrets are positioned around a grounded LOKI, Several robot Soldiers are entering the bunkers while the Crew are taking positions around the area, Kidd walks in front of the Barracks a Robot Engineer had built to make more bots, A camera in front of it.* Hi everyone yeah we have a little bit of an issue. *A alarm starts going off and Kidd plugs his ears* we came to the Starverse and well, the over mind is still alive here and we are stuck on Aiur until we get the LOKI fixed from the attack, so after this I and the crew aren't going to be available for a while we try to keep our selves alive from the zerg attacks. *The robots in the bunkers start shooting at the incoming zerg while the tanks fire away, Vaati starts screaming at him* GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE KIDD. *Kidd turns around and yells something in a different language at Vaati before turning back* Yeah I got to go Zerg to fight. *Kidd grabs a Gauss rifle from the Barracks and runs to the front lines*

Chapter 5

Journey from Kings cross to Hogwarts

After a month of Pranks galore its time to go to kings cross and to platform 9 and ¾ , where Hermione had no Idea was. Kidd and his friends had packed up what they needed for Hogwarts. (Hermione did NOT want to know what was in those suitcases) Despite not going for learning, more or less protecting Harry and Hermione and pranking Hogwarts half way to hell. "Ok so we'll take the train, but where is it" Scout said as they were all on the Platform between 9 and 10, his foot tapping impatiently. "Follow me" Kidd said leading everyone to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Kidd pointed at the barrier as if expecting them to walk through it, Harry had tilled his head, making a rather adorable look of 'why this'. Kidd sighed and walked INTO the barrier as everyone watched him disappear through it. Scout got a grin on his face and he Jumped into the barrier, Pinkie Cartwheeled into it and Vinyl, shaking her head at her friends antics simply walked through a grin on her face. Hermione and Harry looked at each other Ears up and tails waging before charging into the barrier, expecting resistance but finding not and landing face first of the ground. Scout laughing above them Harry saw Kidd's hand reach down for him to grasp. "Come on, we got a train to catch" Kidd said turning around as everyone looked at the Hogwarts Express. Nearby a bunch of red head were gawking at Harry, because even though they didn't see his true form thanks to Kidd's illusion, they did see his scar, which was still there even now. Kidd never did notice the small detail that was his scar. After boarding the train they found an empty compartment and settled in the there, Kidd puller his Poker Case out of nowhere and a deck of cards for Hermione and Harry. After a while a young lady came by asked if anyone wanted anything from the cart. To which pinkie and Scout bought everything and started using the candy for betting. After about two hours Kidd had all the candy and scout had a confident face on. Harry and Hermione had long abandoned their card game to watch the poker. "Sneak Flush, got anything smart to say now" Scout said throwing down his cards in glee. Kidd smirked and showed his cards. "Royal flush, I win" He said. Scout's eyes started twitching at the only thing that could beat a sneak flush. The others started laughing as Kidd handing out the candy.

Albus Dumbledore was not feeling very well, He had been having this growing sense of dread over the past few years but nothing major happened but even so the feeling never left him. Then he found the cause of his dread. Minerva had come storming into his office with a letter from someone NO ONE wanted to hear from. The infamous _Kidd Death_ Last Dumbledore had seen of him he watched the man murder a battalion of Nazi forces in front of his eyes. Now Minerva had gotten a letter from him claiming two things, one HE had been caring for Harry over these past years and two that he obviously KNEW that He had put Harry with the Dursleys. Dumbledore grabbing his head, what was Harry going to be like now. He placed him with the Dursleys so that he would have a savior for the wizarding world, but now he expects a murderer, trained by one of the most deadly men in the world. Looking at his fateful familiar Fawkes he sighed, hoping that Kidd hadn't caused too much damage to Harry. He had no idea what Hogwarts was in for.

That snob from Madam Markin's came by with two dumb hairless apes came by and once again received a punch to the face and after seeing Pinkie, Vinyl and scout, had Called them mud bloods and ending up hit with two base balls and Wubbed out of the compartment. Everyone was laughing after that. One of the redheads from the platform came in looking for 'THE HARRY POTTER' and after seeing the candy and harry tried to grab some candy and failed at a desperate attempt for a grab for his friendship. "Get out of here weasel, your no better than ferret out there" Scout said tauntingly referring to Draco. After leaving the room they continued laughing and eating while the express continued on its journey to Hogwarts. After arriving at the station Kidd and his friends somehow disappeared while Harry and Hermione continued down to the docks. Thought it was quickly obvious where they when by the car and motorcycle tracks on the dirt. After a boat ride over to Hogwarts they saw Kidd spinning a kunai in front of the door Vinyl nearby while Pinkie and scout were driving in circles on their Kart. A stern looking woman came outside after Hagrid banged on the door, after a short introduction and being led into a room all the kids started speculating how the sorting was going to happen when the ghosts came in. They rattled for a bit before one focused on Harry and another on Hermione as if they could see through the illusion, Harry's ears drooped while Hermione's tail fell before the ghosts stopped focusing on them. Minerva came back in and led the Kids to the grand hall, where the sorting would commence.

*Everything is going to hell, rockets are being fires, grenades launched alien and robot skulls cracked open, The crew is still defending the base and the attacks are upping their intensity, Kidd breaks away for to do the outro* Ok so this might be longer then we first anticipated. *A grenade goes off need Kidd* HEY WATCH WERE YOUR THROWING THOSE THINGS, anyway it could take about a week for us to get out of here so don't expect any updates for a while, now I got to go. *Kidd runs off*


	6. ALERT

*The zerg have overrun the other defenses and air units are bombarding the anti-air defenses. The entire crew is on the LOKI, Vaati starts shouting* Concentrate forwards batteries, Thrusters to full, Warp drive commence on my mark. *Kidd walks up* I don't own anything, and WE ARE ALIVE. MARK! *The Loki makes the jump to hyperspace and the video feed cuts off*

*The ship jumps out of hyperspace and the feed comes back, Kidd walks up* Yes we are alive and we are tired, I don't think any of us will be up for a story telling for a little while, I mean maybe Luna but that's it. *Luna (Not the HP one the MLP one) walks up and slaps Kidd on the head* Don't worry everyone, I will tell the next story. Or rather the story of what happened When SOMEONE. *Luna glares at Kidd, who hides himself* decided to open a wormhole to an earth being invaded by aliens, what some might refer to as the XCOMverse. *Vaati walks up* And with that said, we shall see you all later my friends* Luna, Kidd and Vaati wave as someone shuts the camera off*


End file.
